role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor Tazarus
Emperor Tazarus is the leader of the Viledrodes and was conceptualized and is used by by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Origins Most of Emperor Tazarus's early history are unclear at the moment, however there are hints given to his past. Prior to becoming emperor, he used to serve as a high-ranking Viledrode general and attacked many alien planets. At one point he was also allies with the Sunerians, but later ended up becoming sworn enemies. Events on WZRP Emperor Tazarus first appeared onto Earth where he ordered an invasion on said planet. In his first initial appearances, he was mainly only seen hidden in the shadows, sitting on his throne, giving out orders. However after the successful attack on Honolulu, he became more active. Knowing that Earth would be admittedly a difficult task, he decided to align with the Nexos, the Zunists, and the Blisk/Power Suits, seeing as they all shared similar goals. Emperor Tazarus later declared an attack on the American Samoa, where he sent in a large fleet and four of his monsters, Miba, Hangyolas, Gokidon and Gororin. He was briefly intercepted bu Kunin and Gfantis, but he later grew to kaiju size himself and fought them off. The battle was a success, the Viledrodes being victorious. Emperor Tazarus then reverted back to his normal size and beamed himself and his four monsters back inside his ship. He left some of his Viledrode soldiers to start building a base there. Personality Emperor Tazarus is a arrogant, intelligent, manipulative and cunning Viledrode warlord, as he likes to plan out his plans strategically and is obsessed with power and knowledge. He likes to brag about is victories and has a dark sense of humor, which he thinks is the best humor. Despite this, he has only very light comical moments and is mostly serious. Powers/Abilities * Electrokinesis * Psychokinesis * Heat Vision: Emperor Tazarus can fire strong blasts of heat at his foes. * Laser Blasts: Emperor Tazarus can fire strong laser blasts at his foes from his hands. * Kaiju Summon: Emperor Tazarus can summon one of his kaiju to assist or take part in his plans. * Agility: Even as the size of a kaiju, Emperor Tazarus is very quick and agile. Weapons * Emperor Tazarus's sword: Can be used to block enemy attacks such as beams, and can fire a bunch of napalm projectiles back at his opponents. It glows whenever it's about to fire said projectiles. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Conquering other worlds * Destroying other worlds * Owning kaiju * Power * Victory * Having greater knowledge Dislikes * "Good" alien races * Failure, especially from his troops * Earth * Incompetence * Those who challenge/question his authority Trivia * Emperor Tazarus's full name is "Xerek Stygimoloch Tazarus". * Emperor Tazarus was first created back in 2009, along with the rest of his species. * Emperor Tazarus's original names we're "Zapplin", "Megawatts" and "Lightning Leader" (the latter being a placeholder name). His first name was also originally going to be Zero. * Emperor Tazarus's original design back then in 2009 was that instead of having five horns he had three (like the rest of his kind) and wore an eyepatch and gas-mask like object on his mouth area. * Despite invading Earth, Emperor Tazarus actually despised Earth so much that he wanted nothing to do with it and often sent his lesser minions/troops there as a punishment if he didn't want to deal with them any longer. He later decided to changed his mind and decided to actually invade Earth though. Category:Aliens Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Male Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil